


Next stop- worlds end

by sineapple



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Leviathans, Multi, Slow Build, guess who dies first, kind of, this is supposed to be a kids show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sineapple/pseuds/sineapple
Summary: Something dark is sweeping over the world, how long can the kids stay oblivious? I will update almost everyday as I'm trying to challenge myself





	1. Prologue

It started slow, no one even realized anything was changing. Sure, there were the stories from other towns that somehow made it into their newspaper, a kidnapping here, a mauling there, nothing to really worry about, sad as it was. The kids continued to play, Sportacus continued to be a slightly-above-average hero, and Robbie continued to scheme.  Over time, the stories got worse, the missing increased by volumes, and no one could ignore it anymore.  
It was around this time, that the children showed signs of fear, they would come to Sportacus, worried, and he would reassure them. They would always go back to playing, though, now with an edge to their reactions and a thick sense of anxiety in the air. Robbie, on the other hand, took to pacing about almost every night, and his schemes became less schemes and more watching over the kids as they thought he was scheming. Sportacus would be lying if he said he didn’t notice, but he never said anything. If anything, he was relieved to have someone else watching the kids with him, it made him feel safer knowing that they were extra protected.

Then, when two months had passed,the missing began to return. Slowly at first, only a few handfuls, then by the dozens. A hesitant calm came over the town, and things almost went back to normal- though not quite. Not for Robbie, and certainly not for Sportacus , who seemed high key, still playing with the kids but with his eyes always scanning, searching for something unseen.

  One night, after the kids had all gone to bed and both Sportacus and Robbie had done their rounds to check on them all -a silent agreement between the two- , Robbie found the elf sitting on a cliff on the edge of town. He hesitated before walking over to him and sitting. Sport nodded to the taller in acknowledgement, letting a heavy silence hang in the air. It was around twenty minutes later that Robbie decided to break the silence, clearing his throat.

“Do you think it’s fairies?” He spoke softly, as to not startle the other who seemed deep in thought. He just shrugged, staring out into the distance.

“I don’t think so.” He murmured, hat in his hands and ears twitching, straining.   
“Why not? You’ve got the classic steal and switch, granted not all of the missing were children but..” He scratched at the back of his head, shoulders shrugging.   
“There are things that just don’t add up. There’s the age range of the missing, the maulings and ….” he paused, taking a breath. “Hey aren't you part fairy?”

“Less than half- how did you know?” He raised an eyebrow at the elf, he doubted it was seen though, as his eyes were still trained towards the horizon.   
“Well you don’t really try to hide it my friend.”  
“You got me there.” Silence filled the space once again, before Sportacus finally tore his eyes away and looked at Robbie, a small smile gracing his face.

“Robbie, I wanted to say thank you. I’ve noticed you watching over them, and helping me with my rounds at night. It means a lot to know that you care so much. Though I suppose it’s not really surprising, you’ve always been a big softie.” He turned his face back to the distance, ears twitching. The taller man set his mouth in a hardline, staring at the other before realizing what he was doing.

“What do you hear?” It was Sportacus’s time to frown, as he stood up, putting his hat back on. He looked at Robbie, worry set deeply in his features.

“I don’t know, but it’s not good.” And with that, the hero turned and started walking back to town, leaving a confused Robbie in his wake.

“Damn vague elf.”  



	2. 1

To say that things had gotten better would be a lie, it was almost a month since the missing returned, and though things seemed to have gone back to normal, there was still that hint of uncertainty hanging like a thick fog.   
    “So uh, What do you guys think is happening?” Ziggy asked, the kids were sitting in a circle, coloring books spread out between the five of them. They had taken to playing more inside these days, and while it made Sportacus sad he didn’t object to it under the circumstances.

     “I think we’re coloring. What do _you_ think is going on?” Trixie huffed, rolling her eyes. She knew, of course, what the youngest of the group was talking about, but it was _all_  he would talk about. “Everything that happened is over. The missing people came back and that’s all that matters- so can we please just stop talking about it?”

   “But there are still people disappearing, just because some came back doesn’t mean that it’s over, what if it happens here?”  
  “It won’t happen here Ziggy, Sportacus is still here and nothing can get past him.” Stephanie nodded reassuringly, though it was more for herself than anyone else. “We’re safe here.” A few beats of silence followed, before Stingy put his crayon down and spoke up.   
     “He hasn’t been around much…” He whispered, looking up at the rest of the group. “He checks on us but always goes somewhere else.” A pause. “Do you think he’s going to leave? He can’t do that right? This town is mine so I make the rules and   _I_ say that he ca-”   
“ENOUGH!” Trixie slammed down her book, standing. “This is all we ever talk about anymore! No one even goes outside much and it’s driving me crazy! Who cares what happens in the other towns all that counts is we’re safe!” Everyone went silent at her outburst, and watched as she stomped out of the room in a fit.   
   “I’ll go after her.” Stephanie said, standing from her position and heading after the pigtailed girl. Once outside she scanned across the yard looking for where the other had stormed off. Not seeing her anywhere Stephanie walked around the house, then to Trixie’s home when she couldn’t be found. Starting to feel anxious, she opened the door when no answer came from knocking, only to reveal a barren house. With panic bubbling inside of her, she took off running around the town, searching frantically to no avail. After checking every nook and cranny of the town, the pink haired girl collapsed from the exhaustion and worry and buried her face in her hands. Letting out a whimper she felt a tear slip down her cheek, and it soon turned into full sobbing.   
   “Stephanie? What’s wrong, my crystal went off and I got here as fast as I could.” She jumped, not having heard the elf come up behind her, before turning to look at him.   
  “Oh it’s terrible!” She sobbed, burying her face in his chest when he hugged her.   
    “What happened Stephanie, are you alright? Did you get hurt?” The elf spoke in a calming matter, rubbing small circles on her back but pulling her away to look her in the eyes.   
     ‘It’s- It’s Trixie, she..she got really mad because- because we wouldn’t stop talking about what’s been going on and-and-and!” She cut off, sobbing harder. Sportacus went very still before taking a deep breath.

     “I need you to tell me, please I know it must be hard, but I need you to tell me, what did Trixie do?” His eyes seemed pleading, something inside of him already knowing what must have happened, he knew his kids well enough to know what each of them did when upset- and Trixie was a runner.  
     “She r-ran off! She stormed out and I tried to follow her but she isn’t anyw-where and I can’t find her she’s gone she’s gone!” She hiccupped, another sob wracking her body. Sportacus went completely silent, skin going pale and his heart beating a mile a minute. Taking a shaky breath, he hugged the girl close before whispering.   
     “Stephanie I need you to do something very important for me. I need you to go get the other kids and take them to city hall, do not let them leave this is very, very important.” He stepped back, and stared at her.

Wiping her face with her arm she spoke up, “Everyone is already there,  but i can keep them there I can tell them you said not to go anywhere?” Looking up at him she put on a smile, fake as it was she hoped it seemed convincing. Sportacus nodded, then made a point to walk her back. As she entered the building he dashed away, running as fast as his feet could carry him until he made it to Robbie’s lair. He didn’t even bother knocking and instead just opened the hatch and threw himself inside, landing on a thankfully empty chair.

“....Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing? This might be the end but breaking and entering is still a crime sportadork.” He stared at the smaller man, deadpanning when seeing the look of pure panic on his face. “Sporty? What happened?”   
        He had taken to pacing nervously, moving on to pushups and jumping jacks as he told him what happened.   
     “Try to calm down- this might not be as bad as you think-”   
    “I’m supposed to protect them what if she’s-”   
   “We don’t even know what’s going on Sport for all we know it’s done and over with now.”   
     “But it’s not Robbie!” He pulled on his hair, then stopped looking at him. “You can’t tell me it’s over when there are still people going missing.”

“But no one has gone missing here. Listen to me sportaspazz, the girl will turn up.” Robbie hated to admit it, but he was a little worried himself. He knew though, that it had only been about an hour that the kid had run off, and it’s likely that she would show up soon.

Sportacus nodded, deciding that he would still search for her himself, because she was one of his kids and he was supposed to be their hero.

Sighing with relief, Robbie hummed, before pushing at the other.”Now that that has been squared away, it’s time for you to go.” He pushed him over to a lift, and didn’t move until the other was out of sight. When hen he saw it was clear he let out a shaky laugh. “Fuck.”  
  It was later that night when Sportacus was just about to lose hope that he found her, sitting alone in the tree house. Gasping with joy  he raced up and hugged her close, almost in tears.   
  “Hey! What gives?!’ She squirmed but to no avail, the larger man held tight to her.   
  “Don’t you ever do that to me again.” he said in a hushed tone, not daring to let go for fear she’d vanish.”I need you to promise me- don’t you ever ever do this to me again.”   
  Trixie hesitantly hugged him back, frowning. “Please don’t tell me you believe in zombies.” She groaned, causing Sportacus to withdraw.   
  “What’s a zombie?” He tilted his head in confusion, eyebrows drawn together.

  “They’re monsters that eat people, and people who get bitten turn into them. I told Ziggy they aren't real and that the disappearances are just disappearances, but everyone keeps talking about it and it’s making me nervous- I keep asking everyone to stop but they don’t.” She huffed butting her head against the others chest. “It scares me because- because of that trip that all of our parents and the mayor took, they were supposed to be back already but they aren’t.”  
    Sport was thoughtful for a moment before speaking, “Trixie zombies don’t exist. I can guarantee that. As for all of your parents and the mayor...well...maybe they decided to extend their vacation. Here, would it make you feel better if i sent them a letter or gave them a call? I will, but only if you promise to never run off like that again. You really, really worried me.”  
She shifted from foot to foot before nodding. “That would help alot. I miss them. And I’m sorry I scared you, I promise not to run off like that anymore.”  
      Sportacus smiled, hugging her once more. “Thank you. Now what do you say we go back to everyone at the city hall, I’ll stay the night and it can be like one big slumber party- I’ll even bring Robbie?”  
  “Ew why him?” She stuck her tongue out but quickly stopped at the look on the elf's face. “I mean that would be great, let’s do it.”   
  Sport chuckled, picking the young girl up and jumping out of the tree house to the city hall. Once there all the kids gathered around them, glad to see her well. Stephanie seemed especially happy to see her back,taking firm hold to her hand. Even Robbie accepted the invitation, setting his sleeping bag closer to sportacus’s, and joined in on the group’s games. As everyone settled in for the night, a happy hum filled the empty space as the group fell asleep, everyone happy for the newfound sense of peace that filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should pick up a bit more


	3. 2

        The next morning was pleasant, everyone had woken up one by one, with Sportacus being the first to rise and Robbie being the last. They were all currently gathered around the kitchen table where a collection of healthy foods mixed with a variety of pancakes and muffins sat out for breakfast. Earlier that morning the children had watched in amusement as the two men got in an argument over what should be for breakfast, Sportacus arguing against pancakes, stating they were too unhealthy to start the day with, and only getting more upset when Robbie offered to put blueberries in it because, “Robbie it still has the word cake in it! How can that be healthy?” The whole ordeal had ended when Stephanie offered that they could have an assortment of both that way everyone wins. The two had reluctantly agreed while the kids showered and brushed their teeth, and had everything done by the time the last kid left the bathroom. They ate mostly in silence, enjoying being together, when Robbie flicked on the news.   
   “-Violently towards any and all persons, again we must urge that if a loved one or a friend has returned, do not engage, I repeat do not engage, they are not who you remember. These people can be identified by their animalistic behavior, their aggression, and odd habits such as: not eating, not sleeping,staring without blinking, and being able to move their limbs in any direction despite no past knowledge of being double jointed. These people will not communicate and will often attack on sight, do not enga-” Sportacus switched off the television, glaring at the taller man. The kids had all gone still, frozen mid bite. Everything was tense for a few minutes, before Sportacus forced a smile and took Robbie by the arm.   
       “Kids we will be right back, finish your breakfast, Robbie and I need to talk.” Not waiting to see if the kids nodded or not, he pulled the man outside, shutting the door behind him he whipped around, anger on his face. “Why would you do that? They are scared enough as it is!” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “Did you know about this?”   
         Robbie huffed, offended. “I didn’t know that would be on, I thought the whole thing was over, it’s been months how was I supposed to know that would be on the news?” He looked down on the shorter man eyebrows drawn together. “What are they? You said they aren’t fairies, but that sounds suspiciously like fairies to me.”   
            “I don’t know- I don’t know what’s happening but we need to protect my-” He coughed, “ _These_ kids. Part of protecting them means not letting them worry or be afraid, Lazytown is safe. I’m going to increase my rounds, if the kids ask where I am, tell them I went back to the ship.” And with that he took off, flipping in the direction of the cliff on the edge of town.

              “WAIT DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!” Robbie called after him desperately, not wanting to be left alone with the five children for god knows how long, but it was too late. He threw his hands up grumbling to himself and went back inside. He stayed in the main hallway, heart beating a mile a minute, as he tried to collect himself. ‘They’re just kids.’ He tried to reassure himself, when he caught snippets of their conversation.

                   “-Knew it was zombies! And you said they weren't real!” That had to be the sticky one, the little blonde boy. Robbie shook his head, of course it wasn’t zombies, that stuff was only on tv.

                 “No they aren’t! People are just going crazy, maybe it’s flu season, I know _I_ get cranky when I have the flu.” Robbie was certain that was the pigtailed girl, he hated to admit it but he was really glad when she was found last night. He’d hate to see something actually bad happen to the little brats.   
             “I’m afraid she’s right Ziggy, according to my calculations, the chance of there being zombies is .00000768%. Plus, if they were real, their bodies would decompose before anything bad happened.” There was the computer boy, he could hear the clack of keys as the boy talked. Robbie wondered how that kid would be if the electric grid went out. He figured the boy probably had batteries for just that scenario. He didn’t care.   
        “If it’s not zombies how else would you explain it?” There was the sticky one again, Robbie shook his head again, deciding it was now or never to go back in there before the runts started fighting. Walking into the kitchen he smiled, spreading his arms out wide in mock enthusiasm.   
        “Hey kids…! Sportacus went back to his ship, and asked me to come babysit, so , uh, what do you want to do?” He watched as the kids looked at one another, before Stephanie spoke up.

         “We want to know what’s going on, we might be kids but we still deserve to know just like anyone else.”   
          Robbie’s smile faltered, as he clapped his hands together. “We’ll you see- next question!”  He stared hopelessly as the kids shook their heads, and a chorus of “Tell us!” was shouted at him. He flinched back, hand going to his ear. “You don’t have to yell I’m right here.” He spun a chair around, sitting with his arms wrapped around it. “Look, Sportacus doesn’t want me to tell you anything, because he doesn’t want you to be afraid. BUT- I think you should know. It’s flu season.” He smiled  widely as the pigtailed girl pumped her fist in the air.   
           “I totally called it!” She shouted, the other children groaning and looking defeated.

           Robbie nodded, happy to see that they seemed to have bought it, before speaking up again. “So! Now that that’s out of the way, what do you kids want to do?”   
          “We want to go play basketball!” It was Robbie’s turn to groan as he begrudgingly followed the kids outside. That elf was going to get a piece of his mind next time he saw him.

                                                               ~~~~~~  
  
          Sportacus had indeed gone back to the ship, but only after checking the border of the town thoroughly.  It was true, that he had no clue whatsoever what was going on, but he still tried his best to keep his town safe. He had gone back to his airship for a bird’s eye view when he had heard the noise again. It was something between a low growl and a hum, followed by the sound of something moving through the trees. He could never see what it was, but he had been able to hear it  for a while now. It had been faint at first, growing louder by the day. He suspected that whatever it was was getting closer to the town, and his gut told him that it was very,very wrong. Up in the airship, the elf scanned over the town, still seeing nothing. Shaking his head he checked again, this time stopping when he caught sight of the children playing basketball while Robbie kept an eye on them as he read under a tree.

         He really was thankful for the other man’s help, though he missed playing with the kids dearly.  Sportacus knew though, that this was for their own safety. He watched the group until the sun hung low in the sky and they retired to town hall for the night. Sport assumed that Robbie was going to make them dinner- the elf couldn’t cook to save a life and he admitted to it. He smiled to himself, knowing the kids were in good hands as he returned to scanning the surrounding forests.  
                                                       ~~~~~~~~~   
  


“....bi…Robbie….wake up..” Robbie blinked open his eyes, bleary from sleep to see a very anxious elf staring back at him “...why..” ‘Doesn’t he know how rare it is that I get sleep.’ he thought to himself, noticing that it must have been early enough that the kids were still asleep and the sun haddn’t come up yet. ‘What time is it?” He rubbed a hand down his face, sitting up and groaning.  
            Sportacus’s hat was gone, ears alert and eyes wide. “Four am- you need to come with me.” He grabbed the other by the wrists, pulling him up and dragging him to the door. “I need to show you something.” Once in the street Robbie could clearly make  out the state of the smaller man, his clothes were torn, hair messed up with his curly strands stuck in odd poses. There was dirt in streaks across his clothes, and a crossbow on his back. “Uhm...do you mind sharing with the class on why you look like you’ve been to hell and back? And since when did you get a crossbow?” Robbie tried to dig his heels into the ground to stop from being pulled along with the elf, but to no avail. “You’re starting to freak me out where are you even taking me?”   
              “I killed one.”  He paused. “At least, I think I did. We’re going to the forest to the south of the cliff. As for the cross bow, I normally use it for archery, but it has other uses.” He continued to pull the taller man until they made it to the edge of the forest, stopping to look at him. “I’ve been hearing this thing for about a month or two, it’s kept a distance but tonight…” He led the other into the trees, putting an arm out when they reached a more dense area. Pointing to a large figure on the ground, it was obvious the thing was dead.

             “Sport...please tell me that’s not a..”

               “I believe it is.”  
               “We need to get everyone out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

They spent most of the next day planning, as luck would have it, it was too downcast and raining for the kids to play outside.Robbie had suggested that they stay in and have a movie day, even going as far as helping them make a huge blanket fort and pillow nest. The children were still hesitant around the villain, but were starting to warm up to him with time, Robbie didn’t know how to feel about that. 

      With the kids preoccupied, he had gone into a separate room where they could talk. Said elf was currently bench pressing the kitchen table. Robbie rolled his eyes. “Why do you do these things?” He huffed, not really expecting an answer. “might as well bench press me.” He muttered, looking away.   
        “...What?” Sportacus had stopped and was staring at him now, a quizzical smile on his face.   
      “I said you’re too fucking extra.” He lied, frowning and looking away. “...Anyway, what are we supposed to do about the you-know-what? If there’s one there will be more.”

     “Okay Robbie.” He laughed, shaking his head before growing serious. “I am… not entirely sure, we could gather the kids and supplies and head to the mountains? It’s less civilized there, less chance of running into them.” He rested his hand on his hip, tapping his foot in thought.

        “That could work- but not for long. We could use it as a temporary place, a year if we’re lucky, a month if we’re not.” he crossed the room, sitting on top of the table. “Hell, the real question is, how do we transport five children who are all under the age of ten, one thousand miles from here without any casualties? We know these things can mimic, and we know they’re goddamn vicious.”  He paused, seeing the suddenly desperate look on the others face. It looked like he had just kicked the man’s dog. Robbie brought a hand to the back of his neck, swinging his legs nervously.”Look- I wasn’t saying there  _ will _ be casualties but- stop looking at me like that, we are both very capable to prevent it. We just need to be prepared for it is all. Believe me I don’t want that either, and, if you tell anyone this I’ll deny it, but I actually kind of like those brats.”

Sportacus’s features were set in a deep worry before he spoke up softly. “My ship. We could take that, fill it with supplies and be there within a day.” He nodded to himself. “We can leave tomorrow.”

           “I hate to hand it to you sportadork, but that just might work. As for tomorrow, maybe it would be best to leave the day after, to give everyone a chance to pack. You know as well as I do that there’s no returning here. And then there’s the topic of the children’s parents, they aren’t going to want to leave without them and we both know full well that they aren’t coming back.” He shrugged. “I’d say we could put a barrier around the town but? That would require more magic than the two of us have combined.”  
                 “That’s true, I guess I’ll have to talk to them about it later on tonight. I’m just not sure how.” Sportacus sighed, “I do know how to kill them, maybe we could stay here?”  
   Robbie shook his head no, hopping off of the table to pace. “That’s too much for you alone, and anyone who’s done any research knows _how_ to kill them, straight silver to the head.” He paused. “Though I guess striking anywhere with silver would at least weaken it. The problem, is being _able_  to strike one.”  
             “I did it.”  
            “Yeah what can’t you do sportalame.” He grumbled, halting his pace.  
            “Well... I can’t cook?” 

          “Burnt toast isn’t going to kill us though. The giant  _ twenty-one foot tall _ god damned  _ Leviathans _ will. Or worse, frantic humans will in their futile escape, not to mention these things can shift into human form.” He resumed his pacing, one hand brought up to tug on his hair. “I guess a bright side is they’re almost blind? But that didn’t stop it from getting some good hits on you, judging on how you looked this morning.”

             “What else would we do? What do you suggest, give the children weapons and have them help?” Sportacus asked, sarcasm unnaturally dripping from his voice. Staring at the villain pointedly, he dropped to the floor, and began doing one handed pushups to ease his annoyance. “I don’t see how frantic humans killing us is worse than the Leviathans. Who even let those things out, I thought they were locked in the deepest part of the ocean.”  
“Beats me, they probably just broke out- and now they’re angry and probably hungry,and they have an entire planet of people just sitting out for them.” He stopped pacing if only to watch the other, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “Do you ever stop?” Deciding to take advantage of the situation, he walked over to the elf and sat on his back, said elf didn’t even act like he noticed, rather just kept doing his one armed pushups, now with a clap in between. “I could help you. This may come as somewhat of a  surprise, but I actually do have decent aim.”  
           “Yes but what weapon would you use? I don’t expect you to have a bow- no offense.”

“No offense taken, bows are more of an elf thing. No, what I have, is a maul. Its melee, so it can only be used for the human forms but-  and don’t fight me- I also have a gun.” The air was abruptly knocked out of him, and he found himself pinned under the elf, who had his eyebrows knit together.  
“Why do you have a gun? How do you even know how to _use_ a gun?”  
Robbie felt a blush creep over his face, and he scoffed. “Of course I know how to shoot it- and as for why I have it, let's just say Nine wasn’t a ‘vury nice guy’” He said, mocking the others accent, before shoving at his chest. “You can get off of me now.”   
He wasn’t all that surprised when the elf did exactly the opposite of that, eyes filled with concern. “What-”  
“Don’t ask I’m not going to tell.” He squirmed. “Now would you _please_ get the fuck off of me.” 

Sportacus for once listened to him, climbing off and extending an arm to help Robbie up.“So it’s decided then, we’ll load the children into the airship the day after tomorrow and head to the mountains. For now let’s just, try to think.”  
Robbie nodded in agreement, “I suppose things can’t get much worse the next two days.”  
           And then the power went out.


	5. Chapter 5

The kids had, for the most part, accepted Robbie’s answer for what was going on. While flu season did sound believable -the children didn’t even know when flu season was supposed to be to be honest- there was still doubt in the back of Stephanie’s mind. The morning had gone pretty normal, though Robbie and Sportacus seemed a little on edge through breakfast, and it had been too gloomy outside to play. Seeing the look of disappointment on their faces, Robbie had come to them offering that today be spent gathered around the tv with snacks and chocolate milk for a movie day, and Stephanie was surprised when Sportacus had clapped his hands together stating that that was a wonderful idea. She shrugged it off though, deciding that the man would have preferred them to do this instead of play outside where they could catch that flu.

The group had just settled on the floor, pillows under them, when Robbie had gasped and told them that that just simply wouldn’t do. The villain had then proceeded to pull a whole bunch of blankets and pillows out from who knows where, and instructed them all on how to build what he called the world’s greatest  blanket fort. When all was said and done, it really was quite amazing, the blankets had been stretched and towered around the room, and pillows had been scattered around the inside, efficiently blocking out the storm and transporting the kids into their own little world as they gathered under, Robbie having switched the Tv on as he left them to their own.

The movie they had decided on was a colorful movie about monsters who live in your closet actually having their own world where they aren’t so bad, they just needed screams for their energy source. Stephanie thought it was nice, and Ziggy seemed to like it the most, completely transfixed on the screen in front of them. Pixel hardly looked up from his portable game, and Stingy had gone about collecting as many pillows as he could into a giant nest, which he naturally proclaimed his by default. One of the pillows had belonged to Trixie, though she didn’t seem to mind as she crawled over to Stephanie and laid her head in her lap. Stephanie didn’t mind this of course, and began to absent-mindedly run her fingers through the others hair.

The group stayed like this, peaceful and content as the movie ended and another one was put on that was about a lost fish, and by the middle of the movie, Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy , had all fallen asleep, lulled by the sound of rain hitting the roof and the movie in the background. She could hear Sportacus and Robbie from the kitchen, but not much, she thought she heard something about taking a trip, and was about to get up when the power immediately shut off. Stephanie flinched, accidentally dropping Trixie out of her lap and startling her awake.

“HEY-” She was cut off by Stephanie’s hand over her mouth, watching as she put a finger to her lips.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered. “I didn’t mean to drop you, but I think it’s very very important that we don’t wake Ziggy.” She looked both at Pixel and Trixie, smiling when they nodded in agreement. “The power just went out, probably because of the storm.”

They laughed when they heard a loud curse from Robbie in the kitchen, and when they crept out of the fort they saw that he had once again jumped into the hero’s arms, burying his face in the others chest. “Oh Robbie, it’s just a power outage it’s nothing to be afraid of, that’s what happens when it storms.” Stephanie giggled before adding, “It should come back on soon-we have a backup generator.”  
   She was right, within a few more minutes the lights flickered back on, and Robbie dropped from Sportacus’s arms with an indignant huff, folding his arms across his chest. “I knew that...I was just testing you.”  
  Steph shook her head, going back to the living room where Ziggy and Stingy were now awake. “I’m missing a pillow. Those were _mine_!”

“They were for everyone Stingy- you just got them all first.”

“I’m pretty sure that still makes them mine.”

A whine came from Ziggy, as he pouted at the other. “ I guess you’re right…” He bit his lip looking at Stephanie. “Where’s Sportacus?”  
She pointed to the kitchen. “He’s in there with Robbie.”  
“Oh.”

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sportacus had immediately frozen when the lights went off, remaining still even as Robbie jumped in his arms and the kids came out, and still as they went back to the living room. The power coming back on only made things worse.  
“Can you believe those brats? Assuming that _I_ didn’t know what an outage is. I’ve been around a hell of a lot longer than they have.” Robbie scoffed, kicking his shoe against the tile. “I wasn’t scared. Maybe I just like being hel- nope nevermind.” He straightened out his vest, looking at the floor.

Sportacus couldn’t hear the other, well, he could, but that’s not what he was focusing on. He knew eventually the electric would go out, the humans scattered and no one was left to keep it running. No, what he was focusing on was much,much worse. _Footsteps_. Or rather, footfalls, he wasn’t sure. He was sure though, that they were getting closer, they were running. Slowly he turned to Robbie, heart pounding so hard he thought he would pass out. “Robbie...how close is an entrance to your lair?” He spoke slowly, carefully.  
“Mmmm probably the middle of town. Why?” He stopped when he saw the serious look on the elf’s face. “Fuck really?” He frowned, hyper aware now of the situation. “Another one?”  
Sportacus nodded. “Get them down there now.” He glanced at his crossbow on the counter, freezing when he felt the other grab his wrist.

“You need to come with us.” The other almost pleaded, growing angry when he shook his head no. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?” he was panicking now, biting his nails and the skin around them, pacing and feeling ready to throw up.  
“We don’t have time for this- take them and go!” Sport all but shoved the other away, grabbing his bow and darting out the door before Robbie could say anything else. He had no choice but to go into the living room and try to take the kids with him. When he entered he noticed the kids were frozen in fear from the shouting and he did his best to look reassuring. “Heeeey br-kids! We’re going to play a game ok? It’s called run as fast as you can- as _quietly_ as you can to the middle of town! But we have to go right now!”  
He tapped his foot when the kids looked unsure before Stingy piped up. “No, we heard you yelling and we don’t want to.”  
Robbie cursed under his breath, he could feel the ground tremble slightly as the thing got closer. “We are running out of time you need to come with me!”  
“Sportacus said we don’t ever have to do anything we don’t want to.”

Robbie was about to snap again, when a vicious roar cut through the air like a knife. “ _Now would you like to?”_  He seethed, eyeing the children. He didn’t wait for a response though, as he raced forward to grab them, the ground shook once more sending them toppling and Robbie knew it was now or never. Grabbing the kids with the smallest on his back and the other four two and two under his arms, he raced into the storm, not stopping until he got to the hatch open despite how his body screamed at him. He threw open the hatch, pushing the kids in one by one as fast as he could. He had just gotten the last child down and was about to jump down himself, when something knocked into him from behind, sending him flying in the other direction. He sat up, head dizzy, and looked in the direction of the hatch, only to see it was now too damaged to enter. As lightning lit up the sky he saw what had knocked him away, and felt his heart leap out of his throat.

There, only a few feet away from him, stood the twenty one foot tall creature. It’s body was covered in scales, with six large tentacles protruding from either side of its back.It stood on four enormous legs,each foot ending in webbed digits. The creature currently had one leg on the roof of town hall, the other attempting to swipe at something, its long sleek tail whipping back and forth.

Robbie gasped, noticing what it was the Leviathan was trying to swipe at, noticing the blue elf’s crossbow lay some feet away from him, and he was cornered. Robbie knew these things couldn’t see well, but their hearing on the other hand… He took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do. He closed his eyes, gulping before yelling as loud as he possibly could. “ _SPORTACUS!”_ _  
_ He heard the beast let out a guttural snarl, turning and bounding over to him. Robbie felt tears escape his eyes, trembling in fear as he came face to face with the monster. He was able to make out its features, it had five crimson eyes, two on each side and one in the middle. It leaned in close, sniffing the air, before opening its mouth to reveal several rows of razor sharp teeth and a long sleek tongue. Robbie flinched when it screamed in his face, trying to detect where he was. ‘Funny- I didn’t know they used echolocation.’ He thought, as he felt the beast’s hot breath on his face he was sure that would be his last thought.

He stilled, waiting, when he heard the sound of footsteps, and the rush of an arrow. A low groan came from the beast, before Robbie opened his eyes in time to catch it swaying, and falling to its side. Robbie raised a hand to wipe away the mix of rain, mud, and mucus from his face- he was sure there was a bit of monster saliva there as well, before looking toward his savior. The elf was panting, glaring hard in the others direction. Robbie grinned sheepishly. “I helped.” He was suddenly rushed at, Sportacus pulling him by the vest down to his level.

“You could have been KILLED!” He seethed, still panting lightly. “Do you realize how dangerous that was?”

“Oh, like you had it all under control? _You_ would have died if it weren't for me.”  
“ _You_ shouldn’t-shouldn’t-”  
“Shouldn’t what?”  
Sportacus growled, yanking the other closer, kissing him hard, lips crashing together. Robbie was surprised, eyes widening before realization washed over him and he melted into the kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments, Sportacus being the one to pull away first. “...Shouldn’t scare me like that.” He finished,moving away.  
“Yeah well- I was pretty worried for you or whatever.” Robbie shrugged, a blush on his face. “We should get down to the kids.” he paused, before quickly bending and pressing a kiss to the others lips once more.  
“That’s probably for the best but- the hatch is broken.”  
“I have one more, behind the billboard.” He grabbed the other’s hand, heading over in the direction of the entrance.

‘This is going to be a long two days.’


	6. Chapter 6

        Ziggy had absolutely no idea what was going on, one second he was napping under a soft canopy of blankets, the next he was falling fast, too too fast, down into the depths of the town, the air seemingly taken from his lungs and consuming him until he fell into something soft,fuzzy, and orange. Upon further inspection, he came to realize that he had fallen onto what appeared to be a recliner in some kind of room. He looked around, seeing the other children were there with him as well, all of them looking a mixture of afraid and concerned. “What’s just happened?”  
He remembered yelling, then Robbie had picked them up with him on his back, and now they were here. What he didn’t know, was why. “It’s just a storm, kinda funny how they both got so scared of a little thunder, right guys?” He laughed, pulling a sucker from his pocket. The group exchanged looks before anyone spoke.   
    “Yeah, you could say that.” Stephanie replied, lending him a hand to help him down off of the chair. He took it, and once down he quickly cowered behind the girl, having just seen the rows of tubes behind him.   
   “W-what are those?”   
  “Don’t worry I’ve already checked them out, they’re just costumes.” Trixie called out from her position on the railing that separated the chair from the suits. He sighed in relief, still not coming out from behind Stephanie’s legs. “And if they do come to life I’ll beat em up for you.”   
  “They won’t come to life kid.”   
The group whipped around at the voice, smiling wide when they saw the pair. “Sportacus!” They screamed, running up to him despite him holding fast to Robbie as if he were afraid the man wouldn’t be there anymore if he let go.

  “Oh sure run to Mr. Flip-flop, it’s not like I was the one who saved you or I was the one who reassured you my costumes can’t come alive.” The villain scoffed, trying to remove his hand from the elf, though soon stopping at the pained expression that came on his face at the action.  
   “Oh what happened up there? You guys look like you got in a fight!” Ziggy exclaimed, the other kids stopping to examine both of them. Robbie was almost covered head to toe in mud,rain, and something green. His hair was in a wild mess, and the back of his shirt had a large tear. Sportacus on the other hand, had tears on his knees, stomach, and sleeves, his hat and goggles missing and the same green slime on his shirt.

Pixel stared, reaching a hand to the elf’s ears only for Sport to notice and quickly step back. “I didn’t know you were an elf!” Of course this was on intention, he didn’t want the kids to look at him differently because of it,but now there was no denying it.  
   “Ah, yes, I am.”   
  “That’s so cool!” the children beamed up at him, and Robbie rolled his eyes.

   “Literally saved your lives!”   
  “Pft it’s just a storm!” Trixie laughed, shaking her head.   
  “You _Wish_ it was just a storm!”   
  “Your crossbow is cool, could I...have it?” Stingy asked, reaching up at Sportacus, the elf moving back again.   
  “No Stingy, it’s very dangerous.” He paused realizing he never answered the children as to what happened. “ We slipped down a large hill on our way here, but don’t worry we are fine.” He smiled, grip still not lessening on Robbie-who was for all purposes, pouting at the floor. “You know, Robbie did his best to make sure you kids got down here safe.”   
   “He threw us in a hole.” Stingy said, deadpanned.   
   “A _safe_ hole.” Robbie muttered. 

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   “Go figure you save some brats lives and they don’t even say thank you for it.” Robbie sneered, making spare arrows and bullets at a machine in the corner of the lair. Sportacus had taken the kids back up top after checking to see the coast was clear to have them go to their own homes and pack a suitcase each. At first they had been in trouble when it came from hiding the giant Leviathan, and Robbie suggested glamouring them, _only a little_ to make them not see it. Sport had been heavily against it, but saw no other way to dispose of the creature, and in the end agreed. “‘Be nice’ he said, ‘the kids will like you’ he said ‘it will be fuuun’ he said.” He grumbled, adding more ammo to the stack. Once he had about a hundred each he set about making a small portable version of the machine for when they left. “Stupid fucking elf almost gets himself killed and then yells at _me_ . Excuse me for saving you…”   
     “I believe I kissed you after yelling at you.” Long muscular arms wrapped around his middle, making him flinch and his heart stop momentarily.

    “Y-yes well...Y-you’re still stupid.” He frowned, hesitantly leaning into the other. “Where are the other ingrates?”  
   “On the way down- I talked to them about their parents..”   
    “And?What happened?”   
   “Mmm I told them that their parents sent me a letter asking me to take the kids on a vacation so that they wouldn’t be too bored, they seemed to buy it but, it didn’t feel too good.” He nuzzled into the villains shoulder,sighing. “I don’t like lying to them, but I can’t bare to let them be hurt.”   
    “They’ll find out sooner or later but you’re right, now’s not the best time.” The sound of footsteps lead Sport to let go of Robbie and bound over to where the kids were entering.

   “The back way is much better, there’s a ladder and I didn’t get motion sick.” Pixel laughed, coming down the hall with the rest of the children.

   “Don’t puke on anything.” Robbie huffed, putting the ammo in separate containers and the machine in his own packed bag.

They had decided to stay down in Robbie’s lair for the night where it was safe, then head out in the morning. Robbie, as it turned out, actually had a bedroom- complete with a bed, lamp, and T.V. It was decided that the five children would share the queen bed, and since Robbie also had a generator - you can’t be an engineer and _not_  have a back up- they fell asleep to the hum of a children’s show.

    “Why don’t you ever use your bedroom? Every time I’ve come down here to help you sleep you’ve been in the recliner.” Sport asked, perched on a workbench, legs swinging slightly.   
  Robbie’s face pulled in a sharp frown, and he seemed far away before shaking his head. “Bad memories.” He cleared his throat, before nodding to the other. “Be careful on that.” He disappeared for a moment and came back with a large comforter and pillow, gesturing awkwardly to the chair. “You can um, sleep here tonight sportaflop.”  
Sport cocked his head to the side. “Thank you- but where will you sleep?” He hopped off the bench, walking over to accept the blanket and pillow, before sitting down in the chair. “You need rest too, you were almost lunch today.”  
   “Nah I don’t need sleep, and you’re one to talk Mr. ‘I don’t need help’ only to lose your crossbow and almost your head.” He stifled a yawn, scratching the back of his head. “Nowhere left to sleep anyway.”

   “That’s no good, you really do need your sleep. And I know, but it was worth it if you and the kids made it safe at least.” He smiled, scooting over enough to make room and reaching down to recline the chair. “Just sleep here then.”  
   “Jeez Sportanerd, we only just kissed today and now you want to sleep with me?” He snickered, “Man they say chivalry is dead but you may have brought it back!”

    “What?” Sportacus asked, confusion heavily set in his features. “I- yes we did just kiss today...but I don’t see why we can’t sleep together now? What’s chivalry? Robbie why are you laughing?”   
Robbie was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides, calming down after a few minutes and wiping a tear from his eye.   
   “Robbie?” He had snuggled under the blankets by now, peaking at him from under them.   
   “Yeah yeah I’ll cave- just don’t get any ideas.” He teased, climbing into the chair, instantly finding himself with an armload of snuggling elf.   
   “What would I try?” He yawned, closing his eyes.   
   “Nothing sport. Don’t worry.” And with that he let himself drift into a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sportacus awoke to the feeling of being warm and secure, Robbie’s snores vibrating in his chest making him feel cozier than he had in months. There was another sound- he couldn’t quite place what exactly it was in his half asleep state, though as he grew more alert he was able to figure it out: Giggling. Sport peaked open his eyes to see a group of pajama clad kids huddled around the chair, looking intently at him and Robbie. “Good morning kids!” He grinned,propping himself with an arm.  
“Good morning Sportacus, have a nice sleep?” Stephanie giggled, gesturing to the two of them.  
“I did- this chair is super comfy.” He looked over to Robbie,checking to see if he was still asleep.  
“The chair was comfy or was _Robbie_ comfy?” Stingy snickered, holding tight to a pillow he had brought from his home the night before.  
“They were both very,very comfy.” He assured, moving to untangle himself from the villain. Once he moved,however, Robbie’s eyes shot open.   
“Who said you could get up?” He muttered, attempting to pull the elf back down. Sport had a different idea though, and jumped out of the chair pulling the other with him. Now on the floor, Robbie stood up, mumbling something about ‘stupid elf’ and needing coffee, heading to the kitchen.  
The group trailed behind him, stomachs grumbling for breakfast after the excitement of the other day. The villain turned to see them following closely behind, and ran a hand down his face. “What are you doing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at them. When he noticed the hungry expression on the children’s faces. “I don’t have any sportscandy if that’s what you’re after. I do have cinnabuns, bacon, and eggs if sportalame’s alright with that.”   
The group looked expectantly at Sportacus, eyes wide. “Haha that’s fine- but I’m going to go up to my ship and bring back some oranges and apples to go with it.” He Smiled at the kids, before nodding to Robbie who mouthed ‘Be safe’, before heading back up the pipe, once again leaving the taller to babysit.

  


                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Once outside Sportacus shuddered. The air around the town had changed, it held a bitter chill that sent shivers down his spine, along with the slight smell of sulfur in the air. “I hope it’s not like this everywhere.” He hummed, though a part of him already knew it was probably worse. The atmosphere was eerily calm, all animals and bugs seeming to have gone into hiding from the new apex predator- even the wind made no sound as it blew. His footsteps echoed in the emptiness, and clouds covered the sun from view, leaving him feeling totally isolated.  He stopped when he reached just under where his ship was located, clearing his throat. “Ladder!” He called out, his voice echoing far louder than it should have in the otherwise happy town.   
Climbing up he noticed the body of the Leviathan was mostly gone, it’s decomposition rate faster than anything he’d ever seen, but he was glad for it to be gone soon. He climbed into his ship, putting some apples and oranges, along with some bananas into his bag, taking a moment before leaving to scan the surrounding areas. The coast was clear for now, but he decided he didn’t want to risk it and they should leave after breakfast. As he walked back through the town to the hatch, he looked fondly over the soccer field and playground, memories of happier times plaguing his mind. He wondered if things would ever go back to normal, or if they would find some sort of new normal. His mind wandered back to the fact that Robbie owned a gun, and owned it specifically because of nine before him. He was concerned for the taller man, but he wasn’t going to press, Robbie would tell him when the time came. Sportacus shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind as he climbed back down to the lair. An aroma of sweet cinnabuns and savory bacon and eggs welcomed his return, the kids all sitting in a circle as they ate, Robbie sitting with them and chatting.  
“-And I was like, if you’re just going to go back to bed anyway, why should you bother making the bed.” Trixie stated, talking with her hands while Ziggy and Robbie nodded, Stephanie and Stingy rolling their eyes. “But then she got all mad and said that if I _didn’t_  make my bed, then I  couldn’t have dessert for a whole _week!”_ _  
_ Robbie gaped. “No she didn’t” He feigned shock, eyes lighting up when he saw Sportacus  enter, a wide smile coming on his face.

“You know, If you do make your bed, then you have a nice cocoon of blankets for when you go back to bed.” Sport added, pulling out the fruit from his bag and passing the around, before taking a bite of an apple himself.  
“Yeah but the sheets get too tight and suffocating, it feels like you’re trapped in there.” Ziggy said, happily finishing off what had to be his third cinnabon, frosting all over his face.  
“The kids got a point Sporty, plus it’s like Tricky was saying, why bother if you’re only going to lie back down?” Robbie winked at the pigtailed girl when she gave a huff at his playful ‘forgetting’ of her name, standing to hug the elf.  
“Since when did you two hug?” Stingy asked, pulling a face.  
“Since when did you get so nosy?” Robby retorted, sticking out his tongue at the child.  
“Robbie that’s not very nice.” Sport chided, tapping the other’s nose.  
“Hmph, he started it.” He stopped seeing his elf’s expression, sighing. “Ok ok I’m... _Sorry”_  
The kid’s laughed, putting their dishes away and throwing out their trash. Once they were done, Sportacus announced that it was time for them to load their things into the ship and head to the mountains. When the kids and their things -he had to convince Stingy to leave a few things behind- had been loaded, Sport turned to a very anxious Robbie, putting his hands on his shoulders and standing on his toes to rest his forehead against the villains. “It’s your turn now, I’ll be right behind you and I promise to catch you if you fall.”  
Robbie’s face was flushed, and he was biting his nails furiously. “I-I don’t know…”  
“Do you want to stay here all alone with the Leviathans instead?”  
The taller shook his head panicked, “Promise you won’t let me fall?” He asked meekly, worrying at his lip.  
“I swear.” He assured, placing a light kiss to the other’s lips, before stepping back to let him up.  
He started up slowly, but got into the ship immediately collapsing on it’s floor. Sportacus arrived soon after, shutting the entrance. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”  
Robbie could only give a weak thumbs up, before Sport went to go pilot the ship, Stephanie handing him a glass of water to sip on.  
‘I’m ever getting in this thing again.’  He thought,passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

When he came to, he was tucked into stark white sheets. Sitting up he remembered where he was, and looked around to find the kids playing some sort of board game while Sportacus piloted the airship west. “What happened- why am I in a bed?”

“You fainted when you climbed into the ship!” Ziggy said, rushing over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed, the rest of the kis following. “We were worried about you but Sportacus said you just don’t like heights.   
“Well- I don’t . So..there.” He stuttered, face growing hot as the children enveloped him in a hug. “Why are you touching me?” He scoffed, trying to wiggle out of the children’s grasp, but failing. He grumbled, settling for wrapping his arms around around them as well. “I wasn’t dying you don’t need to hug me.”  
“We were just thinking- about  the other day-”  
“How you helped us out of that storm-”  
“We just wanted to say thank you, you’ve been really nice to us the past few months.” Robbie couldn’t keep track of who was saying what, but it made him smile slightly.  
“Well,” He cleared his throat. “It’s about time I get some recognition.” He awkwardly shifted his gaze away. ‘You can get off of me now.”   
They kids giggled, pulling away to go back to their board game, Robbie getting up as well to head to the cockpit. “Hey Sporty- how long was I out?” He asked, leaning slightly on the other’s shoulder.  
“About an hour, was the bed comfortable enough for you?” He turned to glance at his partner, smiling fondly. “It was quite cute actually, you said my name in your sleep.” He turned his gaze back to the sky, before pressing a button to set it on auto pilot for a bit.  
“Are you sure those things can’t reach us from here?” He frowned a bit, the elf hopping up out of his chair to stand by him.   
“Oh don’t worry Robbie, we’re well above the cloud line there’s nothing to worry about.” He nodded reassuringly, freezing when the villain visibly paled.   
“We’re all going to die!” He gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his head. “What if we fall from here? What if one of those Leviathans jumps and smashes us to the ground?” He was panicking slightly, tugging at his hair.   
“Robbie that’s highly impossible, the Leviathans can’t fly, and there is little to no chance of us just dropping out of the sky. You’re safe up here, just don’t look out the window.” He leaned up on his toes to peck the other’s lips, before sitting back in the chair and taking the autopilot off. 

Robbie rolled his eyes, not entirely convinced, before going to join the kids. ‘What is with everyone touching me today?’ He wondered, sitting down to join them. The game they were playing turned out to be monopoly, Stingy and Ziggy however weren't playing, but watching. Stingy had decided not to play because the other kids wouldn’t let him declare the entire board, and fake money, his. Ziggy wasn’t playing because he didn’t understand the game at all. Luckily, they had just finished a game, and were about to start a new one when Robbie sat to join them.   
“Mind if I play?” He asked, going for the dog piece. 

“Of course you can!” Stephanie exclaimed, grinning as Trixie gave him his share of the fake money.    
Robbie wouldn’t admit it to anyone- but he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm writing from mobile on our way to visit family for the holidays, Happy Holidays everyone <3


	9. Chapter 9

A few short hours later found the group in the mountains, and left the town thousands of miles behind. Stepping out of the ship Sport had landed it so Robbie wouldn’t pass out again- the children looked around, gasping in awe at the scene before them. There was a crystal clear lake, surrounded by five cabins and a small picnic area. The sky was clear and the air was warm, a soft breeze rustling the trees around them with the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. Though the kids were anxious to explore, Sportacus urged them to wait back in the ship while he and Robbie checked out the area. When Pixel asked what exactly they were checking for, Sport replied ‘bears’ while Robbie said ‘mountain lions’ before they each grabbed an item out of their bags and headed out.  
Robbie headed to the cabins on the left, leaving the three on the right for the elf to check. Walking up to his first cabin he silently crept through the halls and rooms, checking under the beds and in closets to make sure there was nothing. Once he saw that it was safe he ventured into the second cabin, noticing the immediate difference. Where the first looked untouched and  relatively safe, this one had scratches on the baseboards, fluff ripped out of pillows, and dirt scattered along the floor. There was something else, a sound he couldn’t quite put a finger on it until he entered the bathroom, and realized it was _scratching_. He walked very slowly, using the muzzle of his gun to push back the shower curtain, to find nothing. Robbie let out a breath he hadn’t notice he was holding, until the scratching picked up again coming from the bathroom closet. Hesitantly he opened the door, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sportacus wondered if it was such a good idea to be positioned by a lake, but upon further investigation found it to be only a few feet deep, at best four. He smiled, knowing that the kids would enjoy playing in the waters. The elf was almost certain that there was no danger here- yet- as much as he strained his ears he couldn’t hear anything that was normal from the average wildlife, and a part of him was greatly relieved, the other part of him though, was anxious as to how long it would be safe. If anything happened to those kids he would never be able to forgive himself. Then, there was the subject of Robbie. It was a largely known fact that elves mate for life, and he was by far no exception. He remembered how he felt out in the town the other day, as he was helpless and weaponless when fighting. The Leviathan had knocked his crossbow away from him, and he was sure he was seconds away from his demise. But then, a miracle happened, and the thing was bounding away. Sport soon realized that it was not a miracle, but in fact Robbie, who had called out his name in order to get the beast’s attention on him. He thought on the feeling of dread that had washed over him when he saw the beast towering over Robbie, and then only mere inches from his face. Sport didn’t even register taking the steps to reclaim his bow and save the other, but he vowed as he shot to never let any of the people he cared about get that close to death like that again.  
He shook his head, trying to clear away the memories as he finished up the third and final cabin, each as pristine as the last, when he heard a loud scream from the direction of the fifth cabin.

“ ** _FUCK!”_**  
Sportacus flinched, recognizing that voice in an instant, and took off running as fast as he could. He slammed the door open, nearly running into the wall in his rush. “Robbie? Where are you?” he called out, heart beating so hard he could hardly hear anything else. “Robbie!”  
“B-bathroom!” Came the choked response, and sport headed towards it, panic rising until-

Until he found Robbie laying on the ground, pinned by a small fox who was currently licking his face in what appeared to be thankfulness. Sport pinched his brow, trying hard not to glare at the villain, who was laughing from the licks to his face. Said villain pushed the fox off of him, moving to stand. “Sporty you wouldn’t believe it, here I was, panicking as I searched the cabin because I heard scratching. So I check the tub and there’s nothing, and I think ‘oh ok it was just my mind’ before the scratching picked up in the closet. I went to open it and this damn thing jumped out of it, knocking me over and scaring the shit out of me.” He laughed some more, before seeing the look on the others face. “Are you ok? What’s with that look?” He frowned, before he was tackled once again, this time though, by a very annoyed elf. Or at least, Robbie thought he seemed annoyed, but here he was, hugging him so hard his ribs might break. “Sporty loosen up a bit you’re going to break me.”  
“There...is no hecking way that I’m letting you go.” He whispered, voice full of worry. “I heard you scream I thought- I thought you got attacked!”  
Robbie gasped. “ _Sportacus_! Did you kiss your mother with that mouth, you should be ashamed!” He paused, awkwardly patting the other’s head. “ I technically did get attacked, just with baby fox kisses instead of giant ass Leviathan decapitation.” He smiled, pulling away to look his elf in the eyes. “I’m sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to. My cabins were both clear, nothing to fear except wildlife.”  
Sport huffed, accepting the other’s apology. “My cabins are all clear too, nothing in the surrounding areas either, I think though, that we should be safe here for a while, maybe a month.”  
Robbie nodded, he knew that they truly wouldn’t be safe anywhere, most likely for the rest of their existence. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if there were other humans around anymore. Sure, there were the fae, and elves, but humans weren't permitted to cross the barriers, and elves and fae couldn’t enter each other’s barriers. “What are we going to do?”

Sport looked thoughtful, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of what was in store for them, but decided that he wasn’t really up to talking about it at the moment, and simply replied “We go help the kids unpack.”

 

It was later in the day, the sun just about setting over the horizon, when Stephanie brought up the topic of dinner. Sportacus froze, having only sportscandy in the ship, as well as some bread. “Oh...Um..Hm”  
Robbie’s eyes shot wide open in surprise. “Are you telling me that you packed a ship with five children and two grown men and didn’t think once about food?”  
“I um- I guess it slipped my mind-”  
But robbie was already headed off, taking long strides towards  the edge of the surrounding forests, leaving Sport with the kids.

“Where is he going?” Stingy asked, grabbing a banana from the elf, who had offered the children a variety of healthy foods to help their hunger.  
“I.. I am not sure, but he should be back soon. “ Or at least he had hoped, a bubble of anxiety welling in his stomach.  
  
  
It was give or take an hour later, the kids had already put their things in one big  cabin, the one in the center and the only one big enough to fit all of them with two rooms downstairs and one room upstairs. The cabin had a spacious kitchen, livingroom, and dining room, and two bathrooms-one on the top floor and one on the lower with the kitchen livingroom and dining room.

Sportacus and the children were sitting around a small campfire the the elf had made, laughing and telling stories when Robbie came back, a sack of goods slung over his shoulder. Once he reached the small group, he dug into the bag, pulling out a pack of hot dogs.  
“Robbie where did you get all of this?” Sport asked, gesturing at the bag. Robbie rolled his eyes. “Every camp site has a camp store, luckily.” He pointed to where he had come from. “I just followed the path and found it. Took me twenty five minutes of exercise each way that I'll never get back though.” He frowned, bending to pick some sticks off the ground before skewering each hotdog and passing them around to each kid and finally himself. “I didn’t forget you though.” He reached into the bag, pulling out what must have been at least a pound of trail mix and trying not to smile -and failing- at the large smile that lit up the elf’s face when he received it.

“Oh thank you Robbie- but you really didn’t have to! I’ve got plenty to eat!” He gestured to what appeared to be stems at his feet.

“What?”

“He’s been eating flowers the entire time you’ve been gone.” Ziggy giggled, Stephanie helping him roast his hot dog in the fire.  
“You- You’re just messing with me right?”  
Sport cocked his head to the side, plucking another flower off of the ground, before promptly proceeding to eat the flower down to the stem, and discarding the stem on the ground. “They’re actually really good Robbie, I’ve been eating them since I was roughly two years old.”

Robbie had to stop himself from laughing, looking at the other with a grin. “Do _all_ elves eat flowers?” He asked, moving to sit next to him.

“Yes- doesn’t everyone?”

“N-” He stopped at the look pinkie was sending him that clearly read ‘if you tell him I’ll fight you’ and shook his head. “I don’t, too healthy for me.”

Sport just hummed, cramming a fistful of trail mix into his face as the rest of them ate their hot dogs in peace. Robbie kept looking over at him though, a strange look in his eye.  
“What?” He asked, gulping down his mouthful.  
“How can you eat like that it’s like watching a snake- how are you even human?”

Sport paused, blinking slowly. “I’m not.”

“Oh, right.” he bumped his knee against the other’s, until the elf stood and stretched.

“Alright children it is time for bed!” He herded the kids inside, Robbie following after checking his watch and noting it was 8:08, and wondering if elves were naturally creatures of habit. He stopped though, heading back to the ship to gather his and Sports things, lugging them into the cabin and up to their room. Stepping inside the large room, the first thing he did was move to open the windows to let the cool air in, before setting about unpacking. When he was finished he stepped out of the room, noting the sound of Sportacus reading a bedtime story to the kids, and smiled heading off to shower for what felt like the first time in a year.

 

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sportacus had just tucked the last child into bed, and shut the door behind him before heading upstairs. The kids had split into two of the rooms, Stingy and Pixel in one room, Stephanie,Ziggy,and Trixie the other, and it warmed the elf’s heart seeing the kids this close. As he entered the bedroom, noticed Robbie had already put all of their things away and showered, the villain now perched on the bed reading some kind of book. Deciding not to bother him, Sport gathered a pair of boxers and took to the shower himself, stepping out a good thirty minutes later to see the man worrying at his lip, seeming nervous with his hand behind his back and pacing.

“Hey Robbie- what’s wrong?” He asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. The villain stopped, face going red at the other in his boxers, towel slung around his neck.

“I- are you going to sleep like that?” He questioned, avoiding the elf’s gaze.

“Yes? I can put my usual outfit on if that what you would prefer?” He didn’t see anything wrong with it, but wanted to do what he could to keep the other man comfortable.  
“No that’s...ok..” He hesitated before moving to sit awkwardly next to him, pulling a rose out from behind him. “I..I don’t really know how to do this and- Look I just-” he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Look I know you kissed me and we’ve been cuddling but… I know you elves mate for life and I- I don’t want you to make a mistake and choose a shitty partner but I -” He stopped again, and Sport waited calmly for the other to finish. “I really, really, kind of like you. I have since the moment I saw you, but I didn’t know what to do so I just, I tried to run you out.” He held the rose out. “But this is for you. If you really do choose me- I mean you can have it either way but..” He trailed off, before the elf plucked the rose from his hands.

“I _do_ choose you, I’ve liked you since I met you too you know, you don’t have anything to worry about.” He turned the rose over in his hands. “Thank you Robbie.”  
“Yes well I try-” He paused, staring in horror as the elf immediately ate the flower, a happy purr coming from him. “What. The. Fuck.”  
Sport froze, before gulping it down. “Was I not supposed to eat that?” He asked, before Robbie burst into uncontrollable laughter, holding his sides before calming down and pressing their faces together, a broad smile on his face. Sportacus thought he looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before with his hair messy from the shower and the pink in his cheeks from laughing. He couldn’t help himself, and before he knew it he had leaned in and was kissing him. This kiss was different from their first, it was tender and warm, and he soon found his hands cupping the other’s face.  
Robbie seemed to freeze, before melting into it and moving his hands to lightly tangle into the other’s hair. He felt like he was floating, and time had stopped. There was no worry, no stress, no Leviathans and no fear. There was only this, only now, and only them. He ran his fingers through Sport’s hair, moving down to lightly trace his fingertips down his pointed ears, stopping when that caused the elf to shudder and kiss him a little deeper. He hesitated, before doing it again, only a little firmer this time, causing the smaller to almost whine, fingers moving down to grip at Robbie’s shoulders. He stopped, pulling away slightly, and noted the pink in the others face and the way he was panting slightly. “Did that hurt you?” He whispered, not wanting to break the setting that had fallen over them.

“No, not at all, could you actually do it again?” He breathed, turning to give him better access. Robbie tentatively placed a small kiss to the tip of an ear, butterflies erupting in his stomach at the small moan the other let out at this.

“Sensitive?”  
“You could say that.” He smiled, moving to pull the other on top of him, laying back on the bed before going in to kiss him again. The kiss was deeper this time, Sport moving to wrap his legs around the other’s hips.  
Robbie pulled back, moving to kiss and nip at the other’s neck, nuzzling his face in the elf’s curls, before kissing his way back down his neck and chest, lavishing in the small gasps that left Sportacus’s mouth, before he paused and trailed back up to his ear, giving it a nip and watching as that made the smaller arch. “Sporty- If it’s okay...Ireallywanttoblowyou.” He whispered, feeling his face go red.

“Yes!” Sportacus smiled, ear to ear. “Yes, please.” He breathed, gasping as Robbie went back to placing kissed down his chest and stomach, moving to kiss the inside of his thighs making him squirm.

Robbie noted the very obvious erection peaking out from the elf’s boxers. He grinned, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, teasing him. He loved the way Sportacus curled his toes, moaning lowly and trying to arch further into his mouth. He used his hands to pull the boxers fully off, taking the elf entirely into his mouth, pleased when this caused him to moan out his name, fingers digging into his hair. He bobbed his head, increasing his suction on the way up, and relished at the taste, and feel. He had imagined what this would feel like at least a thousand times before on night where he couldn’t sleep, and this was by far better than he’s hoped, Robbie pulled off, kissing down his thighs before spreading the other’s legs and looking at him for the go ahead.

Sport just nodded, eyes blown wide and a hand coming down to palm at himself. Robbie moaned at the sight, dipping between his legs and licking at the sensitive skin, sucking softly and bringing a hand to stretch him grinding his own hips into the bed at the sounds coming from the other man, moaning, before halting and getting off the bed. Sportacus whimpered at the loss of contact before seeing Robbie pull out a small bottle of lube.

“Y-you brought lube?” He asked, panting.

“Yes, because unlike you I like to be prepared.” He went back to the bed, coating himself in the lubricant before slowly pushing inside of his elf, groaning at the heat and tightness of it all. Sportacus cried out from under him, Robbie quickly covering his mouth. “Shhhh we don’t wan-want the kids to wake u-up.” He removed his hands when Sport nodded, moving his hips faster and biting at his neck, hoping to leave on the other’s skin. “F-fuck you’re tight.” He murmured, noticing how the elf’s eyes rolled back and his back arched, fingers gripping into his back.

“More?” He breathed, bucking his hips.  
Robbie had an idea, and flipped them to where Sportacus was now in the position to ride him. He moaned, Sport getting the idea and promptly beginning to pull up and slam down, moaning Robbie’s name  and pulling at his hair.  
“F-fuck Sport fuck!” He bucked into him, running his hands down the others back.

“My Robbie my beautiful amazing Robbie I love you I love you.” He moaned, calling out sweet nothings as he sped up, legs going shaky as he seen began bucking without rhythm   reaching down to pump himself along with his thrusts, bringing them both over the edge.  Crying out each other's name as they came,Robbie's nails digging into sports hips before the elf collapsed onto him in a heap. They lay there like that for a while, Sportacus’s head on Robbie’s shoulder and Robbie’s arms around Sport’s hips, before the elf pulled off of him, snuggling into the villain’s side.

“Did you mean that?’ Robbie asked, holding his love close.

“Mean what?” Sport asked, eyes drifting  shut.

“You said you loved me.”

“Mmmm, I do Robbie, with all of my heart.” He said, drifting to sleep.

“I love you too.” He whispered, closing his eyes and wishing for this moment to never end.


	10. Chapter 10

Sport was the first to wake up, his ears picking up on the sound of children playing in the room below him. He smiled, blinking open his eyes and taking in the view of a sleeping Robbie next to him, spread out starfish like with drool dribbling out of his mouth. He laughed, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his cheek, before quietly and quickly getting up and getting dressed, heading down stairs to join the kids.  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs he grinned, the kids had formed a line and were each doing each other’s hair, with Stephanie at the head of the line, and Ziggy at the end. They were talking as they did so, trying to figure out what the plans for the day were. 

Trixie,who was braiding Stephanie’s hair, suggested that they go swimming in the lake after they ate breakfast, saying that the weather was nice and she couldn’t remember when she had last gone swimming.

Stingy, who was currently undoing Trixie’s pigtails to turn it into a bun, quickly agreed with her. He even brought his swim suit just in case and wanted to show off how well he could swim now since he’d has his lessons.

Pixel, who was putting as many clips as he possibly could into Stingies hair, commented that he would rather sit out in the sun and play on his gaming device while he still could. Besides, he informed the others on the fact that he was too close to beating his game to stop.

Ziggy pointed out that he had stopped playing to do Stingy’s hair, as he gathered the boy’s dreads into a ponytail, tying them back. Ziggy didn’t really care what they did as long as he could bring a sucker with him.

Sportacus beamed, bouncing on his toes with glee as he cleared his throat. “Good morning children!” He happily plopped down behind Ziggy, grabbing the nearest brush and began to comb out the sticky knots as much as he could, pulling a peppermint out of the young boys hair and chuckling. 

“Good morning Sportacus!” The kids called back, as they continued on. 

“How did you sleep?” Stephanie called back to him, turning her head slightly.

He thought back on the previous night, and the events that followed as a large blush crept over his face. “It was wonderful, how was your night?” 

Trixie snickered, calling out, “I accidentally kicked her and Ziggy off of the bed in my sleep!”   
“Oh, that’s not very good, are you both ok?”

“Yeah I landed on Stephanie.” Ziggy giggled, and he heard Stephanie quietly groan. 

“I’m ok now…” She assured, yawning.

It was then that Robbie came down the stairs, hair a wreck and pj’s sloppily thrown on. He yawned, before snickering. “You guys are ridiculous.” He scoffed, heading to the front of the line and sitting in front of Stephanie. “Alright pinkie consider yourself lucky, not everyone gets to touch this hair.”

Stephanie hesitated, before happily picking up a brush to smooth out the mess his hair had become. “Good morning Robbie!” She smiled as she worked. “Sportacus gets to touch you hair.”

“Very rarely.”

The elf hummed, a happy feeling in his chest. “We were just figuring out what to do! I think we should spend the day outside regardless!”

“Mmm..I never thought I’d say this but- that sounds fantastic, it’s been too long since we’ve all been outside and enjoyed it.”

It was decided then, as they finished each other’s hair, standing and moving into the kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast consisted of apples,eggs,and toast. Most of which Robbie had found at the camp shop, though he had given his apple to Sportacus in exchange for his eggs. 

As the group finished up, they set about getting changed into swimwear, and headed outside after being slathered in sunscreen by Robbie and Sportacus.  The day went by faster than they could imagine, as they soon found themselves lying in the grass, gazing at the stars. 

“That one,” Robbie pointed up at the sky. “Is the big dipper. It’s called that because if you’re bad, it will swoop down and crush you.” 

Sportacus gave an indignant huff and elbowed him. “Don’t scare them Robbie!”

“Fine fine, it’s called that because it looks like a spoon.” He rolled his eyes, looking down at the other. “Better?”

“Much.”

“What’s that one?” Stephanie asked, pointing to a large cluster. 

Robbie squinted his eyes. “That one’s….Orion I think.” He hummed, feeling content and warm. He wouldn’t have thought it was ever possible, but it had felt like they were a family, he felt loved and wanted for the first time in a long time. He snaked his hand down to intertwine with the elf’s, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand.

 

Before they knew it, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Changes happened subtlety, the animals started thinning out, the air became more stagnant, colder, and soon when they had been there for almost two months, Sportacus heard the first rumble in the distance. The kids had gone to bed for the night, and he sat next to Robbie in their bed, concern washed over his face. “We need to leave here soon.”

“I know, but where else is there to go?” Robbie asked, running his fingers through the frightened elf’s hair, trying to soothe him.

“I...We can find other mountain areas? We could search from the airship for someplace safe.” He cuddled into Robbie’s side, anxiously running his hand over the bedding.

“That sounds plausible but I think- I think we should sleep on this, we can talk about things in the morning after you’ve had some rest.” He held him close, and eventually they drifted into a fitful sleep.

 

“Sportacus! Sportacus wake up!” Sport blinked his eyes open, sitting in surprise. 

“What...what’s going o-” A hand was placed over his mouth, and upon further investigation he noticed the others in the room with him, all five children were cowering in the corner away from the window, absolutely still with the look of pure fear on their faces. 

“Be...very..very..quiet.” Robbie whispered, leading him to the wall with the kids. Sportacus was very confused, head tilting. It was then that he heard it- a ground shaking roar, rattling the walls.

“The ship, we need to get to the ship!” He stuttered out, gripping the villain’s forearm.

“It’s too close Sporty, we would have to break for it!” 

“We have no other option, think of the kids!” He whispered back, racing to the bed and grabbing his crossbow and quiver, slinging the quiver over his shoulder, noting that the other had his gun slung over his shoulder as well.

“S-sportacus? What is that out there?” Stingy whispered, tears in his eyes. 

“It’s nothing-” He began, only to be cut off by Robbie.

“It’s a Leviathan.” He looked at them all in the eyes. “And it wants to hurt you- it can’t see but it can hear very very well, so you need to stay quiet.” He glanced at Sportacus. “Keeping them ignorant now will only hurt them.”

Another scream was heard, closer now and Sportacus could tell it was on the other side of the cabins. “We need to go  _ NOW _ !” He urged. “Listen closely, you kids are going to follow me to the ship, we can get there safe but you need to be as fast as you can.”

They nodded, though visibly shaking as the heavy fall of the creatures foot steps shook with the force of an earthquake. Sportacus lead the children downstairs, with Robbie tailing them, and let out a choked cry when he saw the Leviathan no more than twenty yards away. “This way- hurry!” he called back, shouting the command for the door as he ran. It heard him, he knew it did, but they were close enough. He could feel it sprinting towards them,and held his breath. They were so close, almost within reach, when the Leviathan jumped, landing on the ship and shattering it underneath. 

Time froze and he couldn’t breath,all he could do was watch in slow motion as the children behind him froze in shock at the monster before them. He turned then, as time started to catch up with him, and grabbed the nearest three children and ran, knowing that behind him Robbie had grabbed the remaining two. The sprinted towards the only place they might be safe, the woods. Running with all their might, Leviathan hot on their tails, the entered, not stopping until they reached the middle. 

Setting the now sobbing children down, he looked at Robbie. “What are we going to do it’s still after us!” He cried out, visible tremors shaking through him.

“We need to fight it!” Robbie called back, having set the children down as well. 

Sportacus didn’t have anytime to argue, as a low growl came from a few feet to the right. They stilled, even the children holding a hand to their faces to quiet the sound of their whimpers. A silent agreement was formed- nobody move, don’t make a sound.

The Leviathan’s head dipped below the trees, sniffing, searching for the group as Sportacus and Robbie reached for their weapons, before another low growl came from the left. They were cornered, the only option, was to stay still. 

Stingy however, seemed to have a different idea though, and took off running, leaving the others no option but to start running after him now that the beasts both knew where they were.

“Dammit kid!” Robbie yelled, grunting.

Sportacus veered off to the right, trying to create a diversion as Robbie lead the kids away. It worked, with one of the pair chasing after him. 

‘Just...A little..further’ He thought, trying to get as far as he could away from the group when his foot caught on a branch and he fell, face first into the ground. There was no room to recuperate, no time to attack, as a large clawed hand lifted him off of the ground. He was taken up,up up, until he was face to face with the beast, his crossbow pinned to his back. 

He gulped, hearing the screams of the children and Robbie below him, gunshots following. He closed his eyes as he was brought to the Leviathan’s mouth,  two words echoing in his mind. ‘I’m sorry.’

  
  


**_“SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER”_ **  Gunshots, and then he was falling faster than he could register, still clasped in the hand of the Leviathan, hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

“Sport!Sporty are you ok?! Pleaseplease be okay!” 

He slowly opened his eyes, everything hurt and it took him a large amount of effort to drag himself out of the fallen monster’s grasp, standing on shaky legs.

“Did you save me?”

He was engulfed in a large hug, Robbie pulling back to push their foreheads together. “You can call us even now.” He panted, as another screech shook the trees.”A  _ Third one?! _ How many of these do I have to kill?!” He growled, low and guttural.

     They turned and ran, counting heads as they went. There was one,two,three,four. Four? Robbie thought he had remembered five little heads-

 

     Silence. No footsteps. No roars.

 

    After what felt like ages, a deafening scream rang out.

 

    Sportacus ran, a log feeling like it had been forced into his throat. He could see the beast from where he was, a limp figure in its hand. He shot, taking the beast down in a blank state of rage and fear, causing said figure to fall out of its hand and into the brush. 

      He dashed to it, eyes pricking with tears when he found what was left of the child, bright yellow fabric now soaked through with blood staining it an unnatural orange. He held the child close to his chest, cradling the boy’s broken body to him as he let out a heartbreaking wail, falling to his knees in the mud, recognizing the child immediately-  

  
  
_Stingy._


	11. Chapter 11

Anger. Blinding burning anger ripped through him like a bullet, making the corners of his vision go white as iron hot tears slipped down his face and onto the torn bloodied boy in his arms. 

This could have been prevented, if they had only left when he had suggested. But no, no  _ Robbie _ had said he needed to think. That they should wait. Deep down he knew the man had only meant the best, and he couldn’t have predicted what transpired. 

Still, this was  _ his _ child- one of the people who he had sworn to protect, and he had failed. These children needed him- trusted him- and he had let one of them die. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the gasp of the one he loved above him.

“Sport? Sport I’m so sorry...i’m so so sorry.”

He stood, still cradling the body with one arm while the other went up to grip at the others collar. The anger was blinding, a loud growl rumbling in his chest as he glared daggers at the taller man.

“Sportacus?” he asked, fear in his voice as he looked down at his hand. “What are you doing? What's going on I-”

He stayed still, not daring to say a word, or even move as he held onto him, trembling with anger. He clenched his jaw, trying to collect his thoughts.’ This wasn’t his fault, he had no idea there was a third, how could he have?’ He tried to reason, though to no avail.

“Please, Sporty say something, anything.” He pleaded, reaching a hand up to cup the other man’s face.

That was too much, and he let go of him taking a leap back. “You...YOU!” He seethed, taking a step forward. “I  _ told _ you that we should have left! I TOLD YOU IT WASN’T SAFE!”

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t know! How could I have?!” He replied, taking a step back. 

‘B-But I did! I knew! And I agreed to stay another night- I...I couldn’t..I didn’t save him!” He rasped, the grief fully setting in now with self loathing. He looked at the boy in his arms, tears spilling once more. “I-I couldn’t save him. They trust me and I couldn’t- I didn’t-!” He let out  choked sob, clutching the boy to him. He didn’t care about the blood now seeping into his shirt, didn’t care about the cries of anguish that left the children when the caught up to where the two were. He didn’t care when he felt the villain wrap his arms around him, or when the other children sobbed out their fallen friend’s name to the heavens. 

Robbie let out a choked sob of his own, as he went over and held the kids close, the words ‘I’m sorry’ spilling from his lips as he shook, holding the remaining four close to his body as he placed shakey kisses to their heads.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Robbie stood on shaking legs to turn, facing his partner who was petting back Stingy’s hair, resting his forehead against the child’s. He moved to him slowly, reaching to take the boy from his grasp. “Sport we need to go- we have to continue it’s not safe here.”

Sportacus snarled, shoving the other back. “Don’t  _ touch _ him! Don’t you dare touch him!” He screamed, moving so that the child was on the opposite side of him, putting himself in the middle.

“S-sportacus?” Stephanie called out, sniffling and stepping out from behind the taller, bringing a hand to wipe her eyes. 

He froze, looking at her, to the body in his arms, then at the other children, and finally at Robbie. Had he  _ pushed _ him?  He noted that the children’s faces were covered in dirt, tears, and snot, and how his mate was standing in a way that made it clear he was ready to defend himself if need be. He shuddered, still holding the child close. 

“I...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry..Robbie- kids I...I could have saved him I’m so, so sorry.. Maybe if I try I could- I can resuscitate.” He knew though, that all the magic in the world wouldn’t work- not the magic he was skilled in anyway. He felt like he was dreaming, that he could just wake up and everything would be ok, but that too he realized was a lie. He took a deep breath. “I want to bury him.” He whispered, looking anywhere, everywhere, other than the looks of grief on the faces of the ones he’s supposed to protect.

Robbie paused, nodding while still staying back a bit apprehensively. He knelt to pick up the smallest, Ziggy, Cradling the small boy in his arms. He looked down at the other three children. They were all so little- the oldest, Pixel, only ten. He moved, leading the kids after the elf who was walking towards a small meadow in a patch of clearing up ahead. 

He watched as his elf knelt, placing the boy on a small patch of grass, turning to gather as many flowers as he could, making a trip back to the child and covering him in them, before returning to pick more. The rest of the group caught on, and silently began helping him, picking as many as their arms could hold as tears cascaded down their cheeks. 

When the young boy was no longer visible aside from his face, they stopped. 

Sportacus knelt down, placing a small kiss to his forehead, and smoothing his eyes shut. He stood, grabbing Robbie’s hand, Robbie following and grabbing Ziggy’s, who in turn grabbed Pixel’s, until all six of them were joined in hands, silent grief filling the space.

Sportacus cleared his throat, speaking somberly. 

“ Lo, Það get ég séð föður minn   
Lo, Það get ég séð móður mína og   
Bræður mínir og systur mínar   
Lo, Það get ég sjá línu þjóðar minnar aftur á byrjun   
Lo, Þeir kalla til mín   
Þeir bjóða mér að taka minn stað meðal þeirra í sölum Valhallar   
Þar sem óvinir þínir hafa verið sigruð   
Hvar hugrakkur skal lifa Forever   
Né heldur skulu vér harma en fagna fyrir þá sem hafa látist glæsilega dauða.”

They bowed their heads as he spoke, each taking a turn to cover Stingy’s face with flowers, saying their goodbyes as they did so. 

The sun was rising when they left there, Sportacus holding onto Stephanie and Pixel as Robbie carried Ziggy and Trixie. They walked with no destination in mind, only heading north with heavy hearts, praying for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This killed me to write tbh, Sports hym reads
> 
> "Lo, There do I see my Father   
> Lo, There do I see my Mother and  
> My Brothers and my Sisters   
> Lo, There do I see the line of my people back to the begining   
> Lo, They do call to me   
> They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla   
> Where thine enemies have been vanquished   
> Where the brave shall live Forever   
> Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death"


	12. Chapter 12

They journeyed in silence, not daring to put any of the children down. The sun was starting to set over hills, and they had no option but to settle in for the night. Sportacus quickly made a fire, he and Robbie deciding to take shifts watching over the children. 

“What are we going to eat? We didn’t have enough to grab anything.”  Robbie asked, still staying away from the elf. 

“I think I hear a stream nearby- we could catch a fish?” He replied, mostly numb. He felt bad though at the lack of  affection between him and the villain, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He couldn’t bring himself to care about much at the moment, head feeling filled with fog.

The kids weren’t doing much better, barely speaking and not straying away from their caregivers. They looked on numbly from Sportacus to Robbie, a hopeless feeling in their guts.

Robbie just nodded, grabbing a large stick off the ground. “Which direction?”  
Sportacus didn’t even bother questioning him, and just pointed to the left as he helped the kids make makeshift sleeping spots. 

Robbie walked off, not saying anything to him. “Fuck.” He breathed when he got far enough away. “He hates me now- they all do.” He came to the creek, sitting by the water's edge as he sharpened the end of the stick.  “I should have seen it coming- I shouldn’t have asked to stay an extra night- now I’ve lost him.” He bit his lip, self loathing washing over him. “Why couldn’t I have listened, why couldn’t I have just said ‘okay’ , we could have been long gone. That kid died because of  _ me. _ ” He stood, jabbing into the water to get the fish to come out of hiding. “Why did I have to be so  _ stupid!I”  _ He shuddered, the image of the boy’s body in his mind. He growled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he tried to focus on catching dinner. “Maybe I should just, split off. If I stick around I’m only going to cause more issues.” He let out a choked sob, frustratingly jabbing at the water, and when that didn’t work he sank to his knees in the stream. “I should have just  _ listened _ !”

Robbie put his face in his hands. “I can’t even catch a fish.” He sat like that, before calming himself down and looking at the water. “Why couldn’t I have been half nymph? Then I could just part the water and trap a fish.” He shoved his hands in, almost catching one, and groaned in frustration. “Great- now we’re going to die of starvation.” He tugged his hair, taking a few deep breaths and trying once more. This time he managed to snag a bass to bring back, and he held it tight on his way back. He smiled proudly at his catch, showing it to the group when he got back. “Dinner is here!” 

His smile dimmed when they only glanced at him, eyes still full of sorrow. Only Sportacus came up to him, patting him on the shoulder, making him flinch. Sportacus looked hurt and guilty at the flinch, and took a step back from him. “Thank you Robbie.” He pulled an apple out of his backpack, taking a bite as robbie set about cooking the fish over the flames. 

When he was done, he carefully sliced the fish into five parts, handing one to each of the four kids and then to himself, and walked away to sit as far away from the group. He forced himself to swallow around the lump in his throat, feeling terrible. Sportacus looked over at him, mouth set in a hard line as he walked over and awkwardly sat next to him.

“Robbie I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have shoved you- shouldn’t have  _ blamed _ you. I feel awful and I-” His voice choked, and he bit his lip. “I was so  _ angry  _ so  _ distraught  _  that I couldn’t think right and- I  _ still  _ can’t think right. But, I love you, so, so much.” He sniffled, kicking at the dirt.  

Robbie paused, before taking Sportacus in his arms. “I love you too Sport I - I thought you hated me. I should have listened and we should have just gone and it’s all my fault, I’m so sorry, sososo sorry.” 

“I could never hate you.” He assured, holding him back. He was mildly surprised when he heard the steps of little feet, then the two of them were being hugged by all four children at once. The two men wrapped their arms around them, holding them close. 

“I love you guys.” Robbie whispered,  words he thought he would never say.

“We love you too.” Stephanie replied, as they stayed like that for a while. When the sun fully went down, the kids were sent to bed, and Sportacus and Robbie were the only ones awake. 

“Can I ask you something Robbie?” Sport asked, nudging the gun with his foot.

“Sure Sporty.”

“What did nine do? To make you need a gun?”

Robbie tensed. “He wasn’t  a good person Sport.”

“But what did he  _ do? _ ” 

Robbie rolled up his pants, and rolled down his socks to reveal identical thick scars that went all the way around his ankles.  “Do you recall how I told you that my bed had too many bad memories for me to sleep in it anymore?”

Sport nodded, fear icing his blood. “Yes?”

“Well, one day his acts towards me went from not just beating the hell out of me when he could, but actual torture. One day he decided that if I’m so lazy I should never leave my bed- and he chained me to it by my ankles with iron.” He frowned. “He kept me like that with no food or drink for ten days, and would come down to taunt me or place iron weights on me. When I finally got free the first thing I did was order a gun- only to find out he was already gone.”  
Sportacus felt tears drip down his face, as he sprung to hold Robbie in his arms. “I’m sorry- “  
“Don’t be, it was a good 60 years ago, I’m mostly over it now. You should get some sleep, I’ve got first shift.” He pulled the elf’s head into his lap, soothing back his hair. 

“I wish I could have killed him.” Sport said, before drifting to sleep.   
  


Robbie sighed. “So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, the holidays were crazy busy for me, but now things should go back to normal :D


	13. Chapter 13

When Sportacus’s turn to keep watch over camp came up, Robbie woke him gently by placing small kisses to his lips. The elf sat up, touching his forehead to the other man’s. “Will you be able to sleep?” He asked, brushing a thumb over his villains dark circles.   
“Yeah- today’s been hell, I don’t think I’ve ever been so drained come to think of it.The question is, will you be okay on your own?” He asked, nuzzling into the hand.  
“No, but I need to think i guess, need the quiet. And you need sleep.” He said, placing a small kiss to the man’s nose.  
“Will you wake me if you need help?”  
Sportacus laughed. “No, you need to sleep.”

“Always so damn stubborn.” He paused. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, please, get some rest Robbie.”  
He nodded wearily, calling out goodnight before  laying down. Sportacus hummed, calling to his backpack to retrieve an apple, and paced the camp as he waited until Robbie’s breath evened out and he could tell he was sleeping.. As he ate he thought back on the past day, sorrow eating away at his heart.  “I’m sorry.” He said, to no one in particular. He regretted a lot, he regretted not leaving early, regretted not being able to keep his kids safe, regretted not being able to stop the leviathans in the first place, even though he knew that wasn’t possible.

He wished with some part of him that it had been he to die instead, the guilt filling him up and suffocating. He choked, gasping for breath as ice washed through him. He felt like the world was spinning, spinning far too fast for his liking and his stomach threatened to overturn. He sat down, briefly, to try and calm himself. He’s no use for protecting in this state of mind. He took a few breaths, trying to recollect himself before standing again.  
“What are you doing _elf_?” A silk smooth voice said from behind him, making him jump and automatically reach for his bow as he spun around.“Silver won’t effect me- but that is cute.”

The man who Sportacus was now staring at sent a shiver down his spine, his instincts screaming. “Who are you?” He asked, wearily, standing between him and the sleeping group. “How do you know I’m an elf?”

“Well I was sent from the court to make sure that  _ he _ was still safe.” He pointed to Robbie, who was asleep. “But- seeing as it’s painstakingly obvious that you two are... _ mated _ -” He spit the word, making a gagging motion before continuing. “I guess I’ll have no choice to take all of you. “ The man examined his nails, appearing bored. The man was about Robbie’s height, give or take an inch. His black hair was short and choppy, though it looked as though that was the style it was supposed to be. His face was adorned with a black septum ring, and an eyebrow bar, and his eyes were covered in a deep purple eyeshadow. He wore a tight black turtleneck with matching tight black pants and stilettos. He noticed the man’s ears were pointed, but very very subtly, and when he talked Sportacus could see his teeth were slightly pointed. 

“Take..all of us?” He asked, eyes widening. “You didn’t answer my question, and why are you here?”

He laughed, or scoffed, or growled? Sportacus couldn’t really tell. “ _Me?_ I’m his brother. Or rather, half brother, _his_ father was a human.” He fake gagged again. “Pathetic, am I right?” He sighed, looking at him rather pointedly. “Yes, all of you. I’m assuming those children belong to you? You _are_ an elf right?”  
“I am but- wait brother? Robbie never mentioned he had a brother. I...don’t like to think of them as mine.” He confessed, biting his lip. “What’s your name?”

“But you still do. I can see it on your face, try to deny it but you elves are more possessive than we Faery’s are.” He clucked his tongue. “As for my name, I won’t tell you that. You know as well as I do that names hold power, and power is everything- if you’re smart about it.” He sneered, or smiled? “We don’t exactly...get along. It’s no surprise he hasn’t mentioned me yet.”

“Oh.” He said, at a loss for words. 

“What’s a matter elfy? Faery got your tongue?” He purred, leaning against a tree.

“How did you know that? That I’m an elf?” He asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Well, for one, your ears are out in plain sight.” He  pointed. “And two, I could smell it on you.” He looked at the group asleep. “What are you doing elf?” He asked again, a softer edge to his voice.

“It’s my turn to watch them. To make sure no Leviathans come into the area.”

“Well I can see that. But you were on the ground grabbing at the sides of your head.”

Sportacus blushed, taking a step back and avoiding eye contact. “I had a headache.”

“Please. I could feel your sadness a mile away don’t think you can fool me of all things, I’m not one to be underestimated, and doing so is dangerous.” He took a step forward. “So I repeat,  _ What are you doing elf?” _ His eyes seemed to glow, and Sportacus found himself unable to keep the words from spilling out.

“I- I lost one. I was supposed to protect them and I couldn’t. One of my children were killed, ripped in half. We buried him and had a ceremony but- he was only nine. That’s young for our standards but for a human? I failed him I failed  _ them. _ ” He felt tears drip down his face again.

Glanni scoffed, shoving a handkerchief into Sport’s hands. “ _ Gross. _ You elves are always so damn emotional.” He shifted his weight. “It’s a shame though, while your kind sees that everyone should be protected, we see the true value of human children. Whatever the matter, I’m bored with this, I’ll be here for the rest of the night, I still need to talk to my  _ brother. _ ”

“W-what?” Sportacus shook his head, looking back at the group.

“Don’t worry, those are your toys. Even I know not to take from an elf.” He pointed a finger at him. “ _ Sleep.”  _   And then Sportacus was falling backwards, eyes closing with the last image he saw was of Glanni, shaking his head and perching himself on a log, before sleep overcame him.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing Robbie noticed when he woke up, was that it smelt like shit. A very specific shit- a very annoying presumptuous cocky shit. The second thing he noticed was the lack of bouncing elf to wake him up. He peaked his eyes open, only to groan when he saw Glanni before him. “Don’t I have enough problems right now?”  
Glanni was still perched on his log, eyes now trained on him. “I was keeping watch over your little...group.” He sniffed. “I even let your mate sleep, poor elf was having a panic attack.”  
“What did you do to him- I swear to the Gods Glanni I’ll kill you.” He growled, looking for Sportacus. 

“Wow this is the thanks I get for being helpful. All I did was use a little magic on him,  he was a wreck trust brother I was doing you a favor.” He pointed to the elf collapsed in a pile on the forest ground. “I didn’t do anything out of ill will, I’m here to collect you, and also them seeing as they all belong to you. Mom’s going to be delighted.” He meant it honestly, though rolled his eyes all the same.  
“Sent for me?Why?” He asked incredulously, raising a brow.  
“Oh just to check up on you. Not because of the giant ass fucking Leviathans roaming the earth. “ He sneered. “You’re not that stupid are you?”

Robbie scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t think you would know about that.”

“Not know about giant monsters breaking free of their magical bindings that have held them for centuries? You’re right I had no idea.” He  scoffed. “Look I really would love to stay and see the 21 foot Leviathans but unfortunately we need to get going, so if you would so _kindly_ wake your beasties so we can go?”  
“Why should I trust you?”

“Okay fine stay here with your mate and toys and get eaten. Who am I to stop you?” He stood to move to the treeline which was shimmering slightly.   
Robbie cursed under his breath. “Fine. OKAY! We’ll go just- let me wake them.”

Glanni chuckled, turning around. “See? Not so stupid after all. “  
He woke them up one by one, Kissing Sportacus awake like last time. He explained to them that Glanni was his brother and that they would be going to his old home. They were skeptical at first,but reluctantly agreed after recognizing that staying ment staying with the Leviathans.

Sportacus was delighted to find out that his name was Glanni, to which he only scowled. “That’s no fun, now I need to know your’s, it’s only fair.”  
“Nope! Remember names are power!” He laughed, and Robbie swore that was the best sound he’s ever heard, and his heart soared. He left the two to bicker, pulling the kids aside.   
“Listen- where we’re going, you are going to be introduced as ours, it’s a lot better than it sounds, and you shouldn’t accept anything unless I give the go ahead that it’s safe to, or else you could find yourself actually owned, and trust me, nine times out of ten you really don’t want that. I’m looking at you Zubat and Pigtails.” He looked them in the face, all four seemed to be doing a lot better, and shooting a glance at his brother he could guess why. 

“Owned? You don’t  _ own _ me!” Pigtails shouted, raising her tiny fist. Robbie thought that was adorable.

“That’s good kid, harvest that anger it will get you far in life.” He grinned. “Listen, if you don’t want to be snatched up I’d suggest that you pretend.”  
“Where are we even going? Anywhere else that we go is just infested with monsters!” She huffed, throwing her arms out wide.   
“Where we’re going isn’t...strictly speaking human. You know Sportaflop is an elf? Well...I may or may not be part Faery.” He crossed his arms.  
“Woah- you’re a FAERY?!” Ziggy yelled, causing Glanni to start laughing.  
“These things belong to you and the elf and they didn’t even know?! Priceless.” He snickered.  
“Do you have wings?” Stephanie asked, while Pixel walked around to check. 

“I...do  _ technically. _ But I prefer to keep them in.” He explained, looking at the ground. This was news to Sportacus, especially since he’s seen the other naked numerous times and couldn’t recall ever seeing wings.

“Robbie I’ve never seen your wings?” He asked, walking over to him.  
“I’ll show you later Sport…” Came his hushed reply, face growing pink.

“Are you ready to go? I’d love to stay but this is really boring.” Glanni scoffed, placing a hand on his hip. 

Robbie took one last look at the kids, silently pleading with them to stay close, before allowing his brother to lead them to the barrier.  
  
  
  
                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sportacus shuddered as he passed through, every fiber of his being feeling like it was being stabbed, as if the barrier knew he didn’t belong there. He grasped tightly to his mate’s hand for balance, eyes shut tight even as he felt them fully crossover, until he heard gasps of wonder leaving the children. As he peaked his eyes open, he couldn’t fully register the sight before him. It appeared as if they had crossed right into the center of a small town, little shops lined the small dirt streets in front of them, and the ground anywhere else was soft and mossy. Groups and individual Fae flitted around from shop to shop, talking,laughing,and carrying on with their lives. Sportacus felt a pang of guilt, not once had he considered that Robbie was Seelie, after all if he was, why would he have left? It was much more colorful and vibrant here than he ever could have imagined, and he saw a small group of Faery children playing in an open area between what looked to be a bakery and a library. He looked up to his mate, only to find him looking back t him comically. 

“You look confused Sportaflop.” He grinned, gesturing around. “Please tell me you didn’t think I was  _ unseelie _ ?”

Sportacus sputtered, looking at Glanni. “Then- why is he like that?”

“Because he’s a piece of shit.”  
Glanni threw a rock at him, seeming agitated. “My father was unseelie. I _used_ to live with him but...let’s just say I got sick of it.”

Robbie squacked, rubbing his arm. “Still only proves my point.” He looked back to the large bewildered look on his elf’s face, and followed his gaze to a small child offering fruit a little ways away. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Sporty no- please tell me I don’t have to explain to an  _ elf _ why accepting anything here right now is a bad idea. Wait until we get to where we’re going, there’s plenty of food there, and when we’re there we can protect all of you so that you can freely accept whatever the hell you want.

Sportacus pouted, but nodded anyway, tearing his eyes away and picking up Stephanie, putting her on his back while carrying holding Pixel’s hand, Robbie followed and put Ziggy on his own back and taking Trixie’s hand in his.   
“Are we done now?” Glanni asked, frowning.

Robbie nodded, leaning to kiss Sport on the cheek before they  began on their way.


End file.
